


Paleotempestology

by AceOnIce



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Academic Smut, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Power Outage, Praise Kink, Storms, Studying, Temperature Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Magnus ties Alec to the bed and quizzes him about weather while a storm rolls on outside.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946230
Comments: 21
Kudos: 126
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	Paleotempestology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeSleepySloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSleepySloth/gifts).



> Kinktober Day 27  
> Based on the Whumptober prompt:  
> OK, WHO HAD NATURAL DISASTERS ON THEIR 2020 BINGO CARD?   
> Power Outage/ Extreme Weather
> 
> I've been wanting to write more academic smut, so here it is~  
> And 2 kinktober fics tonight! I'm catching up!

Magnus stares down in awe at where Alec is tied to their bed, naked as the day he was born, lit only by the candles surrounding the bed. Magnus kneels over him, still dressed, a sharp contrast that turns them both on, a red candle in his hand. The flame flickers and casts shadows over Alec, highlighting every dip of muscle and smooth plateau of skin. Alec practically glows under the candle-light, nearly ethereal in his appearance, completely vulnerable under Magnus’ hands.

“What is the average speed of a thunderstorm?” Magnus asks, running the pointer finger of his freehand down Alec’s chest, tracing the line of wax already dribbled there, admiring the way the red line compliments Alec’s pale skin. It’s already cooled, but Alec presses into the touch as much as he’s able.

Magnus thinks he’s going to have to prompt his boyfriend to answer, but a sudden roll of thunder shakes the apartment and Alec blinks up at him with dark hazel eyes. “Twenty-Five miles per hour.”

Pride washes through Magnus at the correct answer. “Perfect,” he praises, seeing the way Alec shudders under the word, and he leans down to press a soft kiss to Alec’s lips. Alec tries to turn it dirty, tongue pressing at Magnus’ lips, but Magnus pulls back. “Three more right answers and I’ll let you come,” Magnus reminds him.

Alec nods enthusiastically, so sure of himself. Magnus knows he’s been studying and there’s enough questions left to quiz him on that he’s sure Alec will get to come by the time they’re done. For every wrong answer, however, Magnus gets to trail a line of hot wax over his boyfriend’s skin- something they both enjoy, and delay the other man’s orgasm a little longer. 

“When lightening strikes a place with clear skies, what kind of cloud is it coming from?”

Alec bites his lower lip, clearly trying to remember the answer. “It has a weird name…”

“I’m going to need more than that,” Magnus says disapprovingly, grinding his clothed erection against Alec’s. Alec moans at the scratch of rough fabric against his dick. 

“uh- hammer cloud?”

Magnus tuts. “ _Anvil_ cloud, darling.” 

Alec swears softly as Magnus tilts the candle in his hand enough to paint another thin red line down Alec’s chest. He’s captivated by the way the colors highlight Alec, the way they mark Alec as his. 

“Next question,” Alec demands. Magnus knows that as much as Alec loves the wax, he hates being wrong, he hates feeling as though he’s failed especially when he thinks he’s failed Magnus.

Magnus is quick to give his boyfriend a chance at redemption. “What is the percentage that lightning will strike water?”

Alec’s eyes scrunch, but his answer comes quickly, as a flash of intra-cloud lightning illuminates their room, “Ten percent. One out of ten lightning strikes hit water instead of earth.”

“Good boy,” Magnus praises, scratching his nails lightly down Alec’s chest, making the other man shiver. “Two more.”

“Okay,” Alec gasps, closing his eyes for a moment, looking as though he’s attempting to gain control over himself. Magnus loves seeing his boyfriend so wrung out, so desperately attempting to remember his studies because he wants to do well for Magnus. 

Magnus takes a steadying breath, heady with the power Alec so willingly hands him. “How many thunderstorms occur in the US each year?”

“One hundred thousand,” Alec answers instantly.

Magnus hums his approval, “Wonderful.”

Alec tugs at the ropes around his wrists when Magnus grinds down against him again. “Magnus, please-”

“Shh, almost there, darling. Just one more correct answer and I’ll give you what you want.”

“Okay.” Alec’s voice is soft, but sure, trusting. 

Magnus smiles down at him, brushing a hand through Alec’s hair before tugging to hear him moan. “What’s the windiest place on earth?”

Alec tenses, but Magnus waits patiently, watching the way the flickering light highlights Alec’s strong body. There’s definitely no better way they could have found to spend the blackout. 

“I don’t know,” Alec admits, eyes closing, face scrunching up. Magnus knows he’s judging himself, berating himself for not knowing.

Magnus presses a thumb to the wrinkle forming between Alec’s eyebrows. “Hey, it’s okay.”

Alec peers up at him with nervous eyes. “It is?”

“Of course,” Magnus breathes, leaning down to kiss him long and slow and dirty, listening to the wind whistling against the apartment window. “How are you feeling?”

“Green,” Alec assures him, thrusting up so Magnus can feel how hard he is, the tip of his dick leaking with precome. 

“You’re ready for your punishment? Your absolution?” Alec sucks in a breath, nodding eagerly. 

“Let me be good for you,” Alec pleads. 

Magnus spills another line of wax to intersect the first two. “You’re always good for me. My perfect boy.”

Alec moans and Magnus doesn’t know if it’s due to his words or the wax or both. He eats it up regardless. “Next question?”

Alec nods, “Yes, next question.”

Magnus pauses to think for a moment, trying to remember what information Alec has learned in his introductory class, before returning to his previous question. “Commonwealth Bay in Antartica is the windiest place in the world. Winds recorded there can surpass…?”

“Two hundred miles per hour?”

Magnus’ smile lets Alec know he’s right before Magnus has to say a word. He can see the tension release from Alec’s body as he realizes the quiz is over. “My brilliant boy,” Magnus praises. He moves to blow out the candle, but Alec makes a noise of complaint before he can. Magnus raises an eyebrow, watching the flush that blossoms on Alec’s cheeks. 

“Keep- keep doing it. Please. I’m so close, just need a little more.”

“Of course,” Magnus breathes, overcome once again with just how amazing Alec is. He scoots back, using his freehand to grasp Alec’s cock, jerking him off while the other hand goes back to trailing wax along Alec’s chest. 

Alec is reduced to shivers and lewd noises, the ongoing storm drowning out some of Magnus’ favorite sounds. He watches in rapt fascination as Alec gets closer to the edge with every thin line Magnus paints on his chest. 

Magnus moves the candle to hover over Alec’s nipple, timing the drop of wax to match the moment he squeezes Alec’s cock. Alec shouts as he comes, thrusting into Magnus’ hand. 

Magnus sets the candle aside and leans down to press kisses to Alec’s neck. “So good for me.”

Alec shudders beneath him. “I think this is my favorite new study method.”

Magnus chuckles, nodding his agreement before Alec begins tugging at his restraints. “Let me up so I can return the favor?”

Magnus hums, straightening up to stare down at Alec. “I think I’d rather keep you like this and use your mouth.”

“Fuck, yes,” Alec breathes, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue as added incentive- as if Magnus needed it.

Magnus proceeds to fuck Alec’s mouth until he’s coming down Alec’s throat, moans drowned out by another harsh roll of thunder. He doesn’t notice, too enraptured by the sight of Alec sucking his cock like he was made for it, covered in the wax Magnus has used to paint him. Magnus has never seen anything as beautiful.


End file.
